


Heartthrob

by Kaz3313



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Gundham knows what must be done, he knows the part he must play, But he realizes he's in love. And it's far too late to turn back.
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Heartthrob

It is horrible to come to the conclusion that you've fallen in love right before you kill someone. Worst timing possible; like when your parents surprise you with a new train set right before they tell you that the family dog had gone to the 'gates of paradise'. To figure out something so beutiful, while in the process of committing a heinous crime. 

However there is worse then that...Finding out the one you love and the one who's about to become victim is the same. Truly, a trick only the cruelest demon could play. 

So why now? Why him? Why here? There was so many questions but none would be answered. Only actions could lead himself forward, pointless questions would just be a distraction. 

Gundham blinked, and faced his reality. A shut down robot in front of him, his Dark Devas to his side, and the Ultimate Weapon in his mind. If he didn't do this dastardly deed then everyone would perish. Him and Nekomaru's fate were sealed once they both decided to fight. 

However this didn't stop the throb in his chest; he wished he truly was a villian with a heart of stone. Numb to everything... he'd never feel love nor would feel lonely. He'd be hated, in the end get his just dues, and he would take that hatred in stride. 

Deep down, though, he knew a villian wouldn't give themself in exchange for everyones safety. Nor would thier hands shake while tying up their victim. 

And, of course, a true unreedable villian wouldn't fall in love, either. 

He got to work, going through motions preordained. It wasn't very hard. His body, though shakey, moved on it's own. Perhaps this really was destiny, to play the antagonist's role. 

Wasn't this always the plan? Push others away by showcasing his true evil nature. Then why, why, did his vessel tremble so unwillingly? Why did water gather at the bottom corner of his eyes? Why was he finding it harder and harder to breath as he was drawing closer and closer to finishing the first part of his task? 

The Devas chattered in concern and Gudham took a moment to reassure them through gently petting each one. He didn't want them riled up. Afterall, this partially was for thier sake too. The flowers that held the seeds so they could eat, wouldn't last forever. 

It wasn't long before he finished the first part of his plan yet it felt like a lifetime had passed. A horrid lifetime of only heart ache. He closed the door making his way over to the other floor to move the elevator. Just finish the job you started, he silently stated to himself. 

His mind told him how many ways the plan could go wrong and his heart longed for each probable mishap to happen. Then his cursed crush's life wouldn't have to end, well... at least not now.

If they hadnt done anything everyone would perish. And he would not allow himself to starve alongside the others when he could still fight now. He just had to prove to them; that they could not only make it through this obstacle but all the rest ahead of them.

And if that meant Gudham Tanaka had to commit the most evil act he could fathom, then he'd play his part and he'd do it well. Even if it was soul crushing... someone had to... and a being like him born from misery could only end in misery. 

Gundham closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to ignore the loud clunk. The dreaded deed was done, all that was left was to return to his room. 

He felt so mortal at this time. He'd fallen in love just to sacrifice it all. What an unhappy ending, one that suited a creature like him well.


End file.
